Blue Eyes
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Cole’s eyes flicked up towards his dad’s, “Daddy! Your eyes look like my crayon!” Troy and his son are colouring with Cole’s new crayons.


**Summary: Cole's eyes flicked up towards his dad's, "Daddy! Your eyes look like my crayon!" Troy and his son are colouring with Cole's new crayons. **

**Blue Eyes**

"Hey there champ, mommy just left to go shopping with her friends. What do you want to do for the day?" Troy asked his five year old son, bending down so he was at the same eye level.

"Can we colour with my new set of crayons?" the little boy, Cole, asked excitedly.

Troy chuckled, "Of course."

Troy Bolton was happily married to Gabriella Montez. After a year and three months of being married, Gabriella finally got pregnant with a baby boy. Troy played for the Lakers and Gabriella was a nurse at a nearby clinic.

Today, Troy had the day off from work; so instead of sending their son off to daycare like they usually did every weekday, Troy decided to stay home and have father/son bonding time. The time with his wife would come later that night.

Running excitedly up to his room, Cole came back only seconds later with the crayon set in hand. Cole grabbed his father's hand and Troy laughed at him. Cole was a splitting image of himself with the exception of his nose. He had inherited the Montez nose. But aside from that, he had the same hair colour as Troy, and even the haircut almost matched Troy's. He had the same body shape that Troy had at the age of five. But the thing that made Cole look exactly like his father was his eyes: they were the same stunning blue as his father's. The two boys knew exactly how to make the only female in the house melt just by looking at her. Gabriella knew that her little boy would be a charmer just like her father when he was older.

"C'mon daddy!" Cole was absolutely ecstatic to spend an entire day with his father.

As any little boy was, Cole's father was his idol. The little boy tried to do everything the exact same as Troy did. Even at such a young age, Cole had already joined the peewee basketball team.

Every morning when Troy got up, Cole would join him in the bathroom to brush their teeth together, and Cole would attempt to copy the way Troy did his hair. But after many vain attempts, Gabriella would take pity on the little boy and come fix his hair for him. After this occurred, Cole would complain that his father didn't need help, so therefore their hair was, in fact, not the same. Gabriella would kiss his cheek, set him on the counter, and then 'fix' Troy's hair and then kiss her husband on the lips – just to make it fair. Cole would hold his arms out for his dad, and they would walk downstairs together.

The two males sat down at the table and began to draw. After half an hour, Troy asked his son if he wanted a bowl of ice cream.

"We have ice cream in the house?" Cole squealed, "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?!"

Troy laughed at his son, "So I take that as a: 'yes, dad, I would love some ice cream.'" Cole nodded excitedly.

Once his dad returned with their ice cream, Cole took a big bite then asked his father, "What made you fall in love with mommy, daddy?"

Troy thought for a second, "Well, I got shot by an arrow."

Cole gasped, "what?!"

"I mean this little angel guy named Cupid decided to visit daddy one day. And the next thing I knew, I was in love with your mother."

"You mean, stupid little Cupid made you hurt just so you'd like mommy?" Cole said with tears in his eyes, not liking the sound of Cupid one bit.

"No! I didn't bleed or anything, Cole. It's just, falling in love is like being shot with an arrow only the rest isn't supposed to be painful."

"Oh… Well, is it hard to love her?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked his son in confusion, was this the type of thing he talked to Gabriella about all day long?

"Well, she always makes me clean my room! Does she tell you to clean your room?"

Troy smiled, "I keep my room clean, Cole, so she doesn't have to tell me to do that."

"But what about vegetables?" Cole pulled a disgusted face, "We don't like broccoli, but sometimes she makes us eat it anyway. Does that make it hard to love mommy? Do you like loving her? Or is it too hard and you feel like giving up all the time?"

Troy looked at his son, astounded. "Cole, I love loving your mother. It's the greatest feeling in the world. When you're older, you'll see that it's much easier to love someone even when they make you clean your room and eat broccoli."

"Do you think mommy is pretty?"

"Cole, I think your mother is absolutely stunning."

"You know," Cole stated like it was common knowledge, "Love isn't always just about how you look. I mean, look at me. I'm as handsome as you," then added in a whisper, "maybe even more, but you don't have to tell mommy that. But anyway, I'm handsome, but I haven't got anybody to marry me yet."

Troy laughed hysterically at his son. "That's true; love is not about just looks."

"Well," Cole started smartly, "if falling in love is anything like learning how to spell, I don't want to do it. It takes _way_ too long."

Troy laughed loudly at this and then looked down at his own drawing: a basketball.

"Daddy, look at my picture!" Troy looked up at the picture Cole had drawn. There were three stick people in the middle of the white paper, a house on the side, and a sun at the top.

"Wow, Cole, that's really good." Cole looked extremely proud of himself.

"Thanks. It's me, you, and mommy. See?" He pointed at the person wearing a skirt with long dark brown hair. "That's mommy. You're both holding my hands because we're a family.

"Daddy, how do you spell 'love'?"

"Sound it out, kiddo."

"Love. L.. l.. lo.. 'L'?"

"Yeah," Troy smiled.

"Lo … Hmm," Cole thought for a moment, debating on two letters. "'U'?"

"No, try again."

"'O', then?" Cole asked his father.

"Yeah, and next?"

"That's easy, 'V'."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Umm, nothing?" Cole said confused. "Oh! 'E'!"

Troy nodded, beaming at Cole from across the table. Cole looked down at his paper again, "L-O-V-E…" he trailed off.

Troy glanced up at the paper again, the word _love_ was written above their heads in red crayon, and Troy smiled again. Cole then placed the red crayon back on the glass table and searched through the other crayons laid out before him. He picked out all the blues he could find.

"Daddy, what colour should I colour the sky as?"

"What colours do you have?" Troy asked looking up at the four colours his son held in his hand.

"I don't know, I can't speak them," Cole said, glancing down at the names of the blue crayons.

"Okay, pass them over to me." Cole did as he was told. "This one," Troy said picking up the first crayon, "is called Peacock Blue." Cole nodded and Troy moved to the next one, "This is Turquoise, and this one right here is … Cerulean Blue, and last but not least is … umm," Troy glanced down at the crayon and read aloud, "Navy Blue."

"I think … the 'C' one."

"I think so too, Cole."

Cole took the crayons back from his father and gently place the three that he wasn't going to use on the table. Then he began colouring the sky of his picture, changing it from white to blue.

All of a sudden, Cole's hand stilled on the paper and his eyes flicked up towards his dad, then down at his paper again.

"Dad," he whispered and Troy's eyes snapped up to looked into Cole's, feeling like he was looking at a younger version of himself.

"What?" Troy asked worriedly.

Cole's eyes went from his crayon to Troy's eyes and then back again. And then Cole started laughing.

"Daddy! Your eyes are the same colour as my crayon!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Troy looked down, blushing slightly.

"Daddy! Look, the Cer… Cerul… Cerulean, yeah Cerulean crayon matches your eyes!"

"That's great, Cole."

Cole continued laughing, and Troy wasn't exactly sure what was so funny about it, but he was clearly embarrassed.

At that moment, Gabriella walked in the door with three shopping bags.

"Mommy!" Cole cried as he ran into the arms of his awaiting mother, temporarily forgetting the colour of the crayon much to Troy's relief.

Gabriella dropped her bags and picked Cole up off the floor, "hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm great, mommy!"

"That's good. Did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah, me and daddy coloured all day!" Cole exclaimed, excitement from the day still present in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Speaking of your father, where is he?" Gabriella asked her son as she placed him back on the ground.

"In the kitchen," Troy called from the kitchen, overhearing the conversation between his two most favourite people in the world.

Cole followed his mother into the kitchen and watched her kiss his daddy on the lips, a kiss which he eagerly returned.

"Daddy, you mean like an avalanche where you have to run for your life?"

It took Troy a moment to realize what his son was talking about, but smiled and replied, "Yeah, exactly like that."

Gabriella looked between her son and her husband in confusion, but Troy just placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Cole, could you please clean up your crayons? Dinner will be in a little while."

Cole nodded and as he was cleaning up, he picked up the Cerulean Blue crayon and suddenly smiled widely.

"Mommy!" he shrieked, and Gabriella, who was boiling a pot of water, almost fell over at the sudden exclamation. Troy looked up from cutting the broccoli and groaned.

"What?" she asked her son as she came over to him.

"Look at daddy's eyes."

Gabriella, never needing an excuse to look into her husband's eyes, walked over to Troy and her eyes went from his mouth, to his blushing cheeks, and finally came to rest on his eyes.

_Wait…Troy? Blushing?_

"What about them sweetie?" Gabriella asked Cole as she continued to look deeply into Troy's eyes, as his eyes tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Now look at my crayon," Gabriella tore her eyes away from her uncomfortable husband and looked at the crayon her son was holding up for her to look at. _Strange …It looked slightly familiar._

"They're the same colour!" Cole shrieked and started laughing all over again.

Gabriella could sense Troy's embarrassment towards the whole situation and told Cole to hurry up and then go wash his hands.

* * *

  
"You know mommy, daddy taught me something today." Cole said as he carried their forks over to the sink.

She glanced over to her husband to find that he was avoiding her gaze, just like he had been doing all throughout dinner. "Yeah? What did he teach you?"

"He told me," Cole began, "that when I'm older, I will see that it's very easy to love someone even when they make me clean my room and eat broccoli."

"Is that so?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah," Cole nodded, "Which means that I forgive you for feeding me broccoli tonight, and that I still love you."

"Why thank you, sweetie. That's very generous of you."

"I know," Cole puffed out his chest. "But I hope you know I'm only doing this because I'm a man." And he started walking out of the kitchen.

"Of course," Gabriella called after him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

  
As Gabriella and Troy lay in bed that night, she could still sense her husband's embarrassment about the evening. She moved closer to him and remarked, "You know, one of the things that made me fall in love with you was your eyes."

Troy turned over and looked at her.

"And," she continued, "every time I look into them, I fall head over heels in love with you all over again."

Troy smiled at her and kissed her, "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too, Troy."

* * *

**AN: I felt like doing something cute today. Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think =)  
**


End file.
